creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Last Words
Last summer, my brother and his friends went exploring a cave about 3 miles east of my house. There was a cave-in, and when the rocks were cleared, photographs and a video camera were discovered. The photographs were generic. Pools of water, pictures of friends walking, cool rock formations. But soon, the pictures got much darker. And blurrier, as if whoever took them was nervous or shaking . The lack of light was said to be because they were far down in the cave, but it was probably the cave-in. Oddly, the final picture was extremely blurry. It appeared all black, except for what appeared to be a figure coming at the photographer, mid-stride. Much more interesting was the video camera. It began with my brother, Eric, talking to one of his friends, a guy named Jeff. They were riding in Eric's car, discussing their trip. They had heard about unique rock formations and possible paranormal activity in the cave, so they decided to go there and explore. There were four people there. Eric, Jeff, Nathan and Jack. A fast forward through the tape revealed nothing substantial. About 30 minutes after they entered the cave, a loud noise was heard. The camera spun around just in time to see the last shred of sunlight vanish, tiny pinhole-sized rays of light peaking through the mound of rocks that had trapped them. They continued making their way down. They exchanged conversation to keep their nerves down. Trying to repair their shattered nerves. The tape grows darker and darker as they descend into the cave, until everything is pitch black around them. Their only source of light was their camera, and the few matches they had left. Suddenly, when they had wandered until about 9:00 PM, the camera jerked down, stopping on a blurry shot of a rock. "What happened?!" "Oh god, I just fell. Into some pit." There was a slight illumination at the edge of the screen, no doubt a match. The rocks shifted, and the camera was picked up by Nathan. He panned down, revealing his bloody legs. Eric then said "I can't see the bottom of the pit. Man, I wish we at least had a candle." The camera was sat down, and the sounds of Nathan trying to climb out was heard. "Jack, can you hand me some more matches?" said Eric. Fast footsteps were suddenly heard, and then the sounds of a struggle. The final sounds were of my brother and his friend's distant screams. Then more footsteps. A grey-ish white thing was seen crawling down the wall of the pit. But it was too blurry to distinguish. In less than a second, the lens cracked, static covered the screen and then it ended. My brother's last words were "Man, I wish we at least had a candle. Jack, can you hand me some more matches?" It seems to be a cliche that arbitrary statements are often a person's last statement. At least, I believe those were his last words. He may have screamed something as he was dragged away by god knows what. I'm not sure what hap Category:Places Category:Troll Pasta Category:Memes Category:Photography